Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device for optically detecting the characteristics of a fluid, such as the turbidity of the washing bath in a dishwasher or a washing machine.
More specifically, the invention relates to a sensor device of the type comprising:                a housing having a base portion from which first and second appendages extend at least partially facing one another, and between which in use said fluid is present,        first and second optoelectronic devices capable of transmitting and receiving radiation, respectively, mounted in the housing, in the first and second appendages, which are at least partially made of a material transparent to said radiation,        the arrangement being such that in use a radiation beam transmitted by the first optoelectronic device propagates in an optical path which includes a portion crossing the fluid between said appendages and reaches the second optoelectronic device,        wherein said optical path comprises at least one reflecting surface adapted to deflect the radiation beam between the associated optoelectronic device and said fluid crossing portion.        
Background
Sensor devices of this type are described in DE 10 2011 102627 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,169,622 B1. In the devices according to said prior documents, the reflecting surfaces which deflect the radiation beam are formed at the ends of one or two transparent bodies, made separately and distinctly from the housing of the device and mounted in the finger-like appendages of the housing. In these prior art devices, the optical path of the radiation beam extends in a plane essentially parallel to the longitudinal directions of said appendages of the housing of the device. The production of the devices according to the prior art is relatively complicated and costly.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved type of sensor device.